


The Agent and The Baroness

by wishfulthinkment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Laura Benanti, Crossover, F/F, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinkment/pseuds/wishfulthinkment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so after having fallen in love with Laura Benanti as The Baroness in The Sound of Music Live! (2013), I threw out a post on tumblr, challenging myself to write a cross-over fic with Supergirl. This is what happened. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and The Baroness

In the end, she had married a military man. Though, admittedly, he not the one she’d wanted. He had been an army captain when she’d first met him, from a good family and old money. He’d greeted the Anschluss with an enthusiasm that, in retrospect, should have alerted her to the kind of man he was.

Marrying Hans had bought her security in the new regime – a security she was now paying dearly for.  
She’d realised far too late that dear Georg had had the right idea in leaving his life behind. 

War had come, no surprises there, but, by the time it had run its course, it had stripped her of everything. The Third Reich had been reduced to ash and rubble, and the carefree woman she’d been back in 1938 was long dead. Her face was lined with pain and regret, and the hair at her temples had turned pure white.

She had always known that her husband was not a good man, his cruelty thinly veiled even at the best of times. With every photograph that the American laid upon the table, the horror of his cruelty was made fully evident to her and she willed herself not to look away.

Was it any wonder that he’d fled the trials? These were the bodies of women and children, _innocents_. 

He had done this, _they_ had done this, and she had done nothing.

Georg would have been ashamed of her.

“Baroness.” She looked at the use of her title, startled by the way it sounded on the other woman’s lips. “We need to know where he’s gone.”

She stared at woman that sat across from her: dark-haired, beautiful, young for a Captain, aide-de-camp to General Henshaw. Her name _…Danvers, was it?_

Elsa nodded her assent. “I will tell you everything I know.”

Captain Danvers hesitated, hand frozen in mid-air, taken aback by the steel in her voice, by the ease and extent of her cooperation.

“…He _will_ hang for this, ma’am.”

As though she wasn’t aware of that.

Elsa leaned back in the uncomfortable metal chair, a tired smile on her lips.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Alex stepped out of the interview room and strode to the office where General Henshaw was waiting for her.

“Danvers.” He greeted her. “Any luck?”

She handed over the file from under her arm and stood at ease. “We’ll have her full cooperation, sir.”

“Good work, Captain.” He flicked the file open and began to peruse its contents. “General Lane and his goons were itching to get their hands on her.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“And her information?”

“It’s incredible, sir. She has an eidetic memory.”

“And you trust her.” He looked up at her, waiting for her response.

Alex hated that look. It always felt like he could read her mind.

“I have no reason not to.”

“Apart from being The Butcher’s wife?”

“Sir.” She squared her shoulders, met his gaze head-on. “She’s a woman looking out for her own interests. Her interests don’t include him anymore.”

“Very well, Captain. The Baroness is yours. But remember, as much as I require information, I also require results.”

“Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so The Baroness and Astra are two HUGELY different characters, with HUGELY different motivations (like, Astra is so driven by her cause, whereas Elsa's cause is herself), so it's been really interesting to try and merge them into the one character - like, where does Elsa and and where does Astra begin? I kinda see it as The Baroness having become Astra as a result of her experiences in the war, but there's a lot I'm still trying to puzzle out. 
> 
> Also, another thing that was super-different (and a little weird): writing her as the wife of a nazi and not as an eco-terrorist. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
